Death of a Love
by Fred Max
Summary: A huge bounty is on Fox and it's James to blame.
1. Chapter 1

Falco walked onto the bridge and stared at what was going on. Fox was outside in his X-wing fighting Cornerrian soldiers. Ever since Fox had visited Dino Planet, the Cornerrian government had sent bounty hunters after Fox with a huge bounty on his head. Falco jumped into his seat and started up his weapons. Sighing, he loaded ammunition and fired at enemy ships. All the ships were already taken care of but one blue ship was attacking Fox. Falco fired a laser which hit the ship's wing making it crash into a planet. Fox followed after the ship to talk to the enemy. Falco ran to the storage cabin, loaded up on weapons and jumped in a spare X-wing.

Falco flew down to the familiar planet. Fox suddenly came up on the comm. Screen.

"Falco, stay back, this is Dino Planet. Pepper told me if anyone else on Starfox went there, there would be a bounty on their head," Fox warned. Dino Planet was not supposed to be investigated but Fox got a false signal to go there.

"Is Pepper finally on our side?" Falco questioned into the comm.

"Just warned me. I think he only wants me dead but he might have to kill you if you go there," Fox told Falco. The screen blacked out and Falco held his position.

Fox climbed out of his X-wing and walked slowly across the plain. Suddenly, he heard a rustle in the bushes. Pepper got so pissed that Fox went to Dino Planet, he killed every living organism. Fox buzzed up his sword and slowly paced into the brush. There he found the crashed X-wing with oil leaking out of it. A flame from the sky came down from the sky and hit the oil. Fox jumped back in time to dodge the blast. Landing, he was at the feet of his bounty hunter. His pursuer lowered their sword to Fox's neck.

Suddenly a laser flew from the sky and the bounty hunter jumped in time to dodge it. Fox knew who it was from but just jumped to his feet at pulled out his sword.


	2. Chapter 2

The two swords clashed as Falco landed his X-wing on the planet. As he jumped out, he could see the two gauged in a round of melee combat. Fox jumped back from the attacks and pulled out a pistol. One fire was shot out of the gun and Fox was blinded by a light. The bounty hunter had a staff that they had deflected the beam with. Fox was rushed with some familiar attacks. Fox suddenly knew who he was fighting and he was glad.

At his feet, Falco flipped up two sticks and threw one at Fox. Falco was confused on the identity of his opponent but if they wanted Fox dead, they had to die. Falco rushed forward but was caught in the stomach with the butt of a stick. Surprisingly, the blow was from Fox.

"Sleep tight friend. You do not need to be here right now. You will awake on the Great Fox with me beside you. Do not fear, I know who this is." Fox said as Falco fell to his knees.

"But, Krystal is dead," Falco said as he fell into his peaceful slumber.

"Now you shall pay for the death of Krystal, Andrew." Fox said as confronted his bounty hunter. The soul under the armor still laid quiet. "I saw you do it Andrew, and you shall pay. But a few questions before you die. Why did you kill Krystal, my only true love? Why are you hunting me down and I know it is not for the money? And how do you know how to use Krystal's staff?" Fox yelled in anger at his masked enemy.

"Because I am Krystal!" Krystal said as she took of her helmet.


	3. Chapter 3

Falco slowly awoke on the Great Fox as Fox had promised. Outside his room he could hear Fox talking to someone. He could only see the shadow on Fox. He could hear him talking to someone.

"Come on Pepper, why put a bounty on the whole Starfox team? They didn't do anything," Fox said into his comm.

"I'm sorry Fox, but ever since we have had a new president, all new laws have been passed," Falco could barely make out Pepper's voice.

"Then my team is putting a bounty on your head, James!" Falco was so surprised and what Fox had said.

Out of the comm. came a different voice that Falco didn't understand. "Look, I know it was you who killed our father and now I will kill you in revenge!" Falco rose from his bed as quick as he could and rushed over to Fox.

"Who the fuck was that Fox?" Falco question as he walked over to Fox.

"My brother has Pepper hostage and he is controlling all the hit men in the galaxy now," Fox said answering Falco's question.

"God damn it," Falco said as he slipped out of the rom.

Fox walked slowly into the spare bedroom on the GreatFox. In there, Krystal was loading a gun.

"Krystal, why did you run away from StarFox?" Fox questioned her. She just sat there loading her gun. "Why Krystal, why?" Fox yelled his question again. Still no answer. "Answer me!" Fox was now getting frustrated. "Krystal, I love you," Fox finally said what he wanted to.

"You don't want to," Krystal was tearing in her eyes.

"Why not. I love you and that's all that matters," Fox started to tear to.

"Fox," Krystal muttered. "I can't love you,"

"Why not? You know you do but why can't you?" Fox was upset and Krystal could tell.

"Because me father will kill you. Since I was gone, I found my family and know I know the truth," Krystal was also upset but Fox didn't know why.

"The truth about what,"

"The truth about my family!"

""What is so special about your family!" Krystal turned away. Fox hurt her feelings. "Krystal, I'm sorry. Well at least your family isn't trying to kill you.

"What does that mean?"

"My evil twin brother, James, has kidnapped Pepper and posing as him. Since Pepper is the head of the Cornerrian government, there is a huge bounty on the StarFox team. I wouldn't blame you for leaving but I love you,"

"Fox, if my father ever knew you touched me, he would think we have fucked and kill you"

"Then let's prove him right!"

"Yes Fox yes"


End file.
